


First Date

by Siberianskys



Series: The Accidental Counselor [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes out to dinner with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint paced the floor, periodically checking his watch. He knew without looking that Phil was watching him over the top of his well-worn copy of _Casino Royale_ from where he reclined in his favorite chair. 

"It's just dinner," Phil said. "You're acting like you've never shared a meal with Tony before."

"Not without the rest of the team," Clint said. "What if I run out of things to say?" 

"I don't think you need to worry about that. Tony will probably talk your arm off about whatever he did in the lab all day."

"I can only hope," Clint said. "I wish I didn't suck at this."

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to," Phil said. 

"But, I want to. Does that make me crazy?"

"No, it makes you human. Everyone stresses out about their first date with someone new," Phil said. 

"Will you be here when I get home?" Clint asked. 

"I'll be right here where you left me. Call me if you decide to go home with Tony."

Clint laughed. "You really think that's likely?"

"You shouldn't put expectations on tonight. Go enjoy yourself and see how things progress. You might decide you want to have another sleep over. You said the first one went well," Phil said. 

"Bruce was there; it took the pressure off," Clint said. 

"Has Tony been pressuring you to have sex?" Phil asked.

"What? No, I told you he's been great. It might be hard for you to believe, but he's been really sweet to me. He likes to touch, but he's been, I don't know, careful where he puts his hands," Clint said.

"Good."

"You really do want this to go well, don't you?" Clint asked. 

"I don't pretend to understand whatever is going on between the two of you, but he seems to make you happy; that's all I've ever wanted for you. You're so isolated most of the time, if Tony can get you out in the world, then who am I to disapprove?"

"We go out," Clint said. 

"Not very often," Phil said. 

"We could," Clint said, "if you wanted to."

"You always seem nervous, like you wish you were somewhere else," Phil said. 

"That's mostly, because we go to fancy places. That's just not my scene. I always feel like people are staring."

"You realize that being seen with Tony is going to get you stared at," Phil said. 

"It's not the same thing," Clint said. "When I'm with you in those kind of places I always feel like people are staring, because they know I don't belong there."

"Clint--"

"Don't get up," Clint said waving Phil back into his chair. "You know I have hang-ups. Hell, my hang-ups have hang-ups. Who knows, maybe being out with Tony will help me get over some of them. If it makes you feel any better, I did talk to him about it. It's why I'm not wearing a suit."

"I think Tony knows you better than I do," Phil said. 

Clint leaned over and took Phil's face between his hands and kissed him deep and slow. "Nobody knows me better than you do. I just think with all Tony's issues he can empathize."

Phil smiled. "Even if this doesn't work out romantically, I'm glad you made a friend."

"Me, too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you forget something?" Clint asked after Tony directed JARVIS to send the elevator to the penthouse. 

"I thought after our last conversation that you might appreciate having our first date someplace without an audience," Tony said. "And I've been told that buying out a whole restaurant for the night is considered a bit ostentatious."

"Just a bit," Clint said. "So dinner alone at your place?" 

"That work for you?" Tony asked. 

Clint nodded. "I'm down with just about anything that keeps me out of a suit and tie."

"Good to know," Tony said as the elevator door opened on his and Pepper's floor.

"Something smells good," Clint said. 

"Don't worry; Bruce supervised." 

"I could have cooked," Clint said. 

"I asked you out, so I provide the food and the activities; I've been told that's a thing. I was going to have it catered, but Pepper and Bruce both said that if I was going to do that I might as well just buy out the restaurant."

"I'm glad you didn't. You can't really beat that view," Clint said gesturing toward the row of glass windows that overlooked the city.

"I thought you'd enjoy that. It so happens that we're eating all'aperto," Tony said. 

"Huh?" Clint asked.

"Outside," Tony said pointing toward the balcony. 

"Isn't that al fresco?" Clint asked. 

"You'd think," Tony said, "but not according to my Italian grandmother."

"So what does it mean?" Clint asked. 

Tony laughed. "Spending time in prison."

"It does not," Clint said.

"I can't think of a better source than the Italian woman whose husband spent 10 years in Joliet," Tony said. 

"Your grandfather was in the _Blues Brothers_ ' prison," Clint said. 

"I know; there's some sort of irony in that," Tony said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's Italian lesson comes from Wikipedia, so take that as you will.
> 
> I'm sorry this is so short, but it seemed like a natural break before what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint wiped his mouth and sat back from the table. "That was really good, Tony."

"If it weren't for Bruce, it would be inedible. Be thankful you didn't have to eat that omelet I made for Pepper as a failed peace offering."

"We should cook together sometime," Clint said as he stood and started collecting plates. "It'd be fun."

"Wait--what are you doing?" Tony asked. "It's not over already is it?"

"No. We just have a house rule that whoever cooks doesn't do the clean-up," Clint said.

"What kind of rule is that? You're my guest. I have more date planned. We can't go if you're doing dishes."

"It's a few plates. It'll take 20 minutes tops."

"You haven't seen the kitchen."

Clint sighed. 

"Come on. Would you rather drive a muscle car through the city or stay up here and clean my kitchen?"

"I thought we were staying in," Clint said.

"I think I said we were having dinner in," Tony grinned. "Besides dessert is waiting."

"What did you do?" Clint asked. 

"Don't worry. Nothing too over the top." 

"By whose definition?" Clint asked. 

Tony smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony asked as he and Clint exited the elevator and walked toward the portion of his eclectic car collection that he kept in the tower. 

"Are you kidding? Phil never lets me drive Lola. This is going to be awesome."

Tony frowned. 

"I understand if you don't want me to--" Clint said.

"I was talking about you being in public with me. I don't know why your other half has such a stick up his ass about that car," Tony said.

"Uh, she flies for one, but I think it's really more about her being a '62 Corvette."

"If something happens, I'll fix it or build another one. It's not that big a deal," Tony said.

"You could do that?"

"Who do you think solved the design problems? Dad was on the right track, but he never could quite get it off the ground and I do mean that literally. Ask Steve what happened the first time; he was there. It never got much better after that. I thought he'd be proud, but instead it was the last straw, I guess, because that's when he sent me off to boarding school."

"How old were you?" Clint asked.

"Eleven."

"Does Phil know?" 

"I doubt it," Tony said. 

"You should tell him."

"I think he'll figure it out," Tony said, pointing over Clint's shoulder. 

Clint turned to look where Tony was pointing and gaped. "That is so not you."

"But, it is you," Tony grinned. "So are we going for dessert or what?"

"You're really going to let me drive?" Clint asked. 

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to get behind the wheel of that monstrosity," Tony said, tossing the keys to Clint, "it's bad enough I have to ride in it." 

Catching the keys, Clint opened the door to the purple, 1969 Dodge Charger and smirked as he slid into the driver's seat. 

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Tony asked as he got in next to Clint. 

"There might be another reason Phil doesn't let me drive." 

"Now you tell me," Tony said. "Just be careful what you touch. If it looks like it could come in a Bond car, it probably could."


	5. Chapter 5

"So where we headed?" Clint asked, preparing to turn out of the tower's parking garage. 

"Your choice," Tony said. 

"I thought we were having dessert." 

"We are. Wherever you want," Tony said. 

"You said there was a plan." 

Tony laughed. "Yeah, the plan is to be spontaneous."

"I'm warning you, you're going to have to stand in line," Clint said whipping out of the garage and heading toward The East Village.

"Where are you taking me?" Tony asked. 

Clint cackled. 

"It worries me when you do that." 

"You're gonna love it," Clint said reaching across the seat and ruffling Tony's hair.

"Is that a hint that things are going well?" Tony asked, surprising Clint by not complaining about him mussing his do. 

"That would depend on how you define going well," Clint said.

"At this point, I'd define it as you wanting to see me again," Tony said. 

"Then it's going extremely well," Clint said, smiling when he saw the grin on Tony's face out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait, you're taking me to Big Gay Ice Cream," Tony said. "I should have known you'd have awesome taste."

"I wanted to take you someplace you haven't been," Clint said.

"Technically you are. I've only been to their dearly departed food truck," Tony said. "Tell you what: that line is outrageous and I know how you feel about crowds; drop me off and I'll go in and order."

"You're going to cut the line?" Clint asked. "We can find someplace else if you don't want to wait."

"Who said anything about cutting the line?" Tony asked. "I have to go in if I'm going to pay for the people behind me." 

"I thought you were trying not to be ostentatious tonight," Clint said. 

"It's just ice cream cones," Tony said. 

"For like 75 people."

"Yeah," Tony said, leaning over and kissing Clint's cheek. "No big thing. I'll be back in a few. Circle the block if you have to. Don't want to piss off the locals blocking traffic."

Clint laughed as Tony hopped over the passenger side door and headed toward the shop with his usual swagger. The honk from behind startled Clint and he did as Tony advised and started to drive toward the end of the block. On his third circle, Tony was waiting for him with what looked like a Salty Pimp and an American Globs--so very Tony. Clint could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ice cream place mentioned in this chapter does actually exist in both NYC and Philly. http://biggayicecream.com/about/ It is on my short list for places to visit if I ever manage to get to either city. Tony's order is on the menu as well. I do love research.


	6. Chapter 6

Clint walked into the kitchen, wrapped his arms around Phil's middle, and buried his face in his neck as his husband washed dishes. 

"I was half expecting you to call and tell me you weren't coming home," Phil said. 

"I needed to see you."

"Did Tony--?"

Clint let go of Phil, stalked over to the island and hopped up on the counter. Slouching, he let his hands dangle between his knees as he toyed with his fingers. If he wasn't careful he was going to say something he was going to regret. He was just tired of Phil jumping to the wrong conclusions when it came to Tony.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't know the old Tony. It's hard for me to recognize this one," Phil said drying his hands as he turned to face Clint.

Clint raised his face and silently studied Phil for what had to be at least 45 seconds.

"Damn it, Clint, I know we've gone around and around on this since you told me about your feelings for Tony, but I love you and I just want to keep you safe. You've been hurt enough," Phil said.

"And I keep telling you he's been nothing, but kind and respectful," Clint said. 

"I know. Hell, I've seen it for myself."

"Then what's up with you?" Clint asked.

"I'm jealous," Phil said.

"You're what?" Clint asked. 

"You don't think I'm not ashamed. I feel like I'm betraying everything I believe in, but I can't help but think that one day you're going to go to Tony and not come back."

"Well, fuck me," Clint said. "That is about the last thing I would ever have expected to come out of your mouth."

"How do you think I feel?" 

"Come here," Clint said holding out his arms.

Phil went.


	7. Chapter 7

Phil opened the door to a sheepish looking Tony. 

"I told you I wasn't dressed," Tony said, entering as Phil looked him up and down. 

"I guess I was expecting much worse when you told me that," Phil said, taking in the soft-looking, dark gray, sleep pants, tight, sleeveless, black t-shirt and bare feet. He had a hard time taking his eyes off the arc reactor that glowed under the thin material. 

"You sure this is okay?" Tony asked.

"I called the interested parties and everyone is on board," Phil said.

"You make it sound like my dance card is still as full as it used to be," Tony said.

"You coming to bed or what?" Clint asked as he came into the living room, towel drying his hair. "Oh! Everything okay?"

Tony grinned. "I've been invited to a sleep over. I guess not all the interested parties were consulted."

"You were supposed to be a surprise," Phil said. 

"What kind of surprise?" Clint asked.

"I hoped a good one," Phil said, "and maybe a bit of a clearing the air present after earlier."

"Look, I can--" Tony said.

"No, stay," Clint said. "I just wasn't expecting--."

"Hence the whole surprise thing, I suppose," Tony said. "You sure about this? Things have been going well, I think, and I don't want to fuck anything up."

"You aren't going to fuck anything up," Clint said, holding his hand out to Tony.

"Take the master; I'll sleep in the guest room," Phil said, watching Clint and Tony share a quick look. 

"How are you going to see it if you don't join us?" Tony asked. 

"What?" Clint asked, blushing.

"And people think I have a dirty mind," Tony said, tapping the center of his chest.

"Phil asked to see it?" Clint asked.

"He didn't have to. His eyes were sort of glued there for a bit," Tony said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Phil said. 

"No big deal. I'd worry about you if you weren't curious," Tony said. 

"He's not the only one who's wondered," Clint said.

"Then lead the way," Tony said.

Phil trailed behind as Clint tugged Tony toward their bedroom. He stood just inside the doorway as Tony sat on the foot of the bed. 

Phil and Clint both watched as Tony put his hands on the hem of his t-shirt and started to slowly raise it. 

"You know there's a reason that I sleep in a shirt, right? Pepper can't stand to look at it. I don't think it helped that I asked her to help change it once, before I'd worked out a way to do it myself," Tony said.

"You don't have to do this," Phil said, Clint nodding in agreement. 

"I don't go around showing everybody, but I trust both of you. I just wanted to make sure you both knew what you were getting into," Tony said. 

"What did Bruce say?" Clint asked. 

"What makes you think Bruce has seen it?" Tony asked.

"Oh, please," Clint said. "You can't tell me that he didn't have you out of your shirt about 5 seconds after he first got you to himself."

"Yeah, but that was in the name of science," Tony said, laughing as he tugged his shirt over his head.

"Fuck," Clint said.

Tony started to pull his shirt back on.

"Don't," Clint said, pulling Tony's hand away. "Is it okay to--?

"You can touch," Tony said.

"I won't hurt you?" Clint asked. 

"Not like you're worried about," Tony said. 

"So it does hurt," Clint said. 

Tony shrugged. "Not as bad as it used to."

Phil absently pushed open his robe and pajama top and traced the scar that Loki left as he watched Clint run his fingers gently over and around the arc reactor. "You know why Pepper has a hard time looking at it don't you?" Phil asked.

"Obviously," Tony said, gesturing toward his chest. 

"No, she could care less about that. It's the same reason Clint can't look me in the eyes when my shirt's off," Phil said, standing so close to Tony that their knees bumped. "It's too much of a reminder of how close she came to losing you."

"That's not why Clint reacted the way he did," Tony said. 

"Clint doesn't like to see those he loves in pain," Phil said, watching as his words sunk in. "Now, I'm going to go sleep in the guest room and you two are going to have a cuddle or whatever." Ignoring their protests, Phil smiled as he closed the door behind himself. 


End file.
